


i do dance

by goldenhjp



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Expectations, M/M, Movie: High School Musical 2 (2007), Ryan is a Sweetheart, Song: I Don't Dance (High School Musical 2), The "I Don't Dance" Baseball Scene (High School Musical 2), chad doesn't want to stick to the status quo, chad is not free, chad is sad, chad only wants to be himself, chad's friends doesn't know, dancer chad, ryan feels for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhjp/pseuds/goldenhjp
Summary: Chad is contemplating a lot of things after his baseball game with Ryan Evans.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	i do dance

_I don’t dance…_

The words were on repeat in Chad’s head as he headed to the kitchen for his shift.

_I know you can…_

_Not a chance…_

“There you are, Mr. Danforth, you are nearly ten minutes late!” Mr. Fulton said, coming out of the kitchen.

Chad sighed, “I know, sir… I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind…”

“Well…” The man said, standing up straighter, “Maybe spending less time in your head and more time on work, you would be able to stick to your schedule?” He questioned and continued, "You better get in there, it’s busy this time of day.”

Chad could only nod and walk past the man, his head down. Once he entered the room, Chad looked at one of the orders and took the plates out into the dining room, not bothering to speak to his friends as they stared at him in wonder.

“What’s going on, Chad?” Taylor questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder when he made his way back into the kitchen again. Chad could only sigh again, thinking about the way he danced on the baseball field. It was so… freeing. He couldn’t describe the rush he had whilst dancing.

He missed it.

“It’s nothing, Taylor… just thinking about Troy and the way he’s acting… It’s not fair, ya know? We’re his best friends and he would rather go off with the Redhawks… it’s just…”

“I know,” Taylor said quietly, “I also know that he will come to his senses one way or another. This isn’t him, this is Sharpay’s influence. You know that, right? Once he realizes what he is doing, he will apologize… trust me, okay?”

“I want to trust you, I really do. I know Troy can be a jerk sometimes but he usually bounces back by now, ya know? It’s not like him.”

Taylor gave him a sad look, “I see what you mean.”

Chad looked away, silently letting Taylor know that he was done with the conversation and continued to take orders out to the dining room.

When his shift was over, he walked slowly down the hall, his bag over his shoulder. Then, he stopped for a second as he saw a door with the words, ‘ _Rehearsal Room_ ’ displayed across the wood, written in gold looping letters.

He glared at it for minute but the look softened, his left hand unconsciously gripping the door handle and opening it. Chad was confused for second because it wasn’t locked but didn’t think on it any longer when he saw that the room had multiple mirrors on the wall.

He could see himself in every mirror and Chad smiled softly at the familiar setting.

Chad looked around for a few minutes to see if anyone would find him, his heart beating a mile a minute but shook his head and shut the door. Chad knew that most rehearsal rooms were soundproof… nobody would hear him, if they didn’t actively search him out.

Not that anyone would think he was here of all places.

Chad sat down, stretching his muscles and couldn’t help the grin that lit up his face at the familiar moves. It felt like his body was on auto-pilot as he went through every stretch that he knew, loosening himself up.

Once he was finished, Chad walked over to the CD player and looked at the music that was next to it.

Chad’s eyes widened at one soundtrack and he grinned even wider. It was the musical called, ‘ _Wicked_ ’. If the others ever found out that he liked musicals, they would probably laugh at him.

Chad knew that even though Troy could sing and had been in the winter musicale, he didn’t want to do it for a living. Troy wanted a basketball scholarship and Chad– well, his dad wanted him to go to university with a scholarship but not one that Chad wanted.

At first, Chad felt upset that Troy was able to enter the winter musicale and not him. He felt that if he didn’t get to enter, he would sabotage Troy’s chance of doing it.

Others thought that it was because of the fact that Troy was the captain of the basketball team and Chad was trying to get him to ‘stick to the status quo’ but it was entirely wrong.

It’s not like he was proud of what he had done to Troy and Gabriella…

What right did he have to make other people ‘stick to the status quo’ when he, a supposed jock, had always been a dancer?

_There’s just one little thing that stops me every time._

Chad’s grin faltered and he frowned for a second, his hand pausing on the CD soundtrack of Wicked before placing it inside the CD player.

The first track started to play called, ‘ _No One Mourns the Wicked_ ’ and Chad shook his head, getting into position for his choreography. He didn’t like copying other people and so, he usually made his own.

Chad took a deep breath and began, feeling one-hundred percent himself. He never danced like this in a long time and it made his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes as he danced, letting the music envelop him. It made him grin and his cheeks flushed with heat.

“ _I do dance…”_ Chad whispered into the air, his arms out and swaying to the music.

Chad laughed and little beads of sweat started to drop down his forehead as the fourth track began called, ‘ _What Is this Feeling?_ ’.

He didn’t want to upset his father… he didn’t want to see his father’s ashamed face look at him again when Chad told him that he wanted to be a dancer. He didn’t want to play basketball and he most certainly didn’t want a basketball scholarship.

He wanted to dance and he wanted to be in the drama club but… it just wasn’t an option. He wasn’t free… Chad may feel free while dancing for a short time but that usually stopped when reality set in.

The reality was that he didn’t get to have his own interests… his father felt that since he didn’t get a scholarship in school, he would make Chad live it for him.

Was it fair to him?

Chad didn’t really think so… but what did he know?

Chad finally stopped, breathing heavily as he looked up at the mirror to look at himself but stopped, his eyes widening in horror.

It was Ryan standing there by the door, hands on his hips and looking as pristine as ever. Chad looked down again, unable to look him in the eyes as he grabbed his bag quickly.

Ryan walked over and placed a hand on Chad’s shoulder, “Stop,” he said, a smile lighting up his face, “That’s my favourite musical.”

A smile made its way on Chad’s face without his permission, “It’s mine too!” He shouted and then stopped, his hand covering his mouth, “I mean…”

Ryan grabbed Chad’s bag from his hand and placed it by the table again, “Come on, _show me what you got?_ ”

Chad’s smile widened and he nodded, “Sure…”

Ryan looked at him again, taking his hat and placing it on Chad’s head, “So… you _can_ dance…”

They both laughed together.


End file.
